I Could Not Ask For More
by Era-chan
Summary: A HYxRP songfic. This could be a 'sequel' to This I Promise You and 'Confession' but it could stand by its own. It is a special moment for my favorite couple after a war.


icouldnotaskformore

I Could Not Ask For More

Minna!Here is another HYxRP songfic that I did.This could be a 'sequel' to This I Promise You but it could stand by itself.The song doesn't belong to me, nor does GW, meaning standard disclaimers still apply to this.Well, on with the WAFF!

Heero walked down the hallway, physically and mentally exhausted.Another war had ended, after a year of fighting.He wondered why this had to happen, after five years since the last one had ended.Peace was so fragile and so easily broken.That is what the past war had taught him.He automatically went to the room that had been assigned to him in the Preventer HQ.Opening the door, he came to a sight that made his heart constrict with a feeling he had become so familiar with.

Relena was lying on the bed, asleep to the Prussian blue eyes of the man who loved her.Her long locks of hair covered her body from his view.Dark circles showed under her closed eyelids, testament to the burden that the past war had been put upon her slender shoulders.

Heero walked up to the bed.He sat down cautiously, so not to wait her up.Relena stirred a little but went back to sleep.Heero smiled, something that he had never done in front of the others.Only at her, who was his partner in life.He let his finger caress the smooth skin of her cheek, thus awakening Relena to the eyes of her beloved.

"Heero."A whisper that told the young man everything of what she held in her heart for him.Heero leaned down and gave her a kiss.Relena wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.When the kiss ended, she attempted to pull him down.Heero chuckled and resisted.Relena pouted.Heero grinned and got off the bed.He took off his Preventer jacket and his gun, putting them on the bedside table.Kicking off his shoes, he went back to the bed and let Relena pull him down.The couple lay on the bed, embraced by each other.

Finally Relena broke the silence."I though I lost you."With a sob, she buried her face on his shirt.Though her voice was muffled, Heero could still hear what she was saying."Every day since the war started, I'm always worried that you will die."Her hands clenched upon his shirt."I couldn't bear it if you were taken away from me."She lifted her head."Heero—"

Heero shushed her.He pulled her closer to him, and she eagerly followed his lead.They laid that way for a while, a comfortable silence settling upon them.Unbeknownst to the couple, the vidphone was still on.Relena had forgotten that she had been waiting for Sally Po to come back from the task that had pulled the other woman from their conversation.Tired of waiting, she had gone to take a little rest, never intentionally taking a nap, but nonetheless ending up getting one.Now Sally Po appeared on the screen.She stared at the content couple and decided to let them have their privacy.Before she could, though, Duo, who had been looking over her shoulder, accidentally flicked the switch that would broadcast the scene to all channels as he overstepped his balance.

Relena lay content next to her beloved, wrapped in his arms.She focused upon the window of the room, while rain fell down from the sky.Her eyes widened when she heard Heero singing and she turned her gaze to him, meeting his eyes.
    
     
    
    _Lying here with you_
    
    _Listening to the rain_
    
    _Smiling just to see the smile upon your face_
    
    _These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_
    
    _These are the moments_
    
    _I'll remember all my life_
    
    _I found all I've waited for_
    
    _And I could not ask for more_
    
    _Looking in your eyes_
    
    _Seeing all I need_
    
    _Everything you are is everything to me_
    
    _These are the moments_
    
    _I know heaven must exist_
    
    _These are the moments I know all I need is this_
    
    _I have all I've waited for_
    
    _And I could not ask for more_
    
    _I could not ask for more than this time together_
    
    _I could not ask for more than this time with you_
    
    _Every prayer has been answered_
    
    _Every dream I have's come true_
    
    _And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be_
    
    _Here with you here with me_
    
     
    
    Heero kissed Relena on the lips while he gathered her closer to him.By now, the two had gotten off the bed and were swaying to his singing.The two held each other with arms that were made for each other.
    
     
    
    _These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_
    
    _These are the moments I'll remember all my life_
    
    _I've got all I've waited for_
    
    _And I could not ask for more_
    
    _I could not ask for more than this time together_
    
    _I could not ask for more than this time with you_
    
    _Every prayer has been answered_
    
    _Every dream I have's come true_
    
    _And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be_
    
    _Here with you here with me_
    
    _I could not ask for more than the love you give me_
    
    _'Coz it's all I've waited for_
    
    _And I could not ask for more_
    
    _I could not ask for more_
    
     

The couple stopped as the song ended.Heero buried his face on her hair."I'm so glad that the war is over.I don't know if I could have fought much longer."He pulled away so that he could look at his wife."I'm still the Perfect Soldier, but I'm also your husband.I'm forever glad that you loved me, Relena.No matter how long we are together, even if more wars come and go, I know that you will always be there.My peace is you.My heart, body, and soul are entwined with yours.You are my strength, my hope, my peace, and more importantly, my soulmate."He went to his jacket and took out a jewelry box.Returning back to his beloved, he opened it, letting her see the necklace with pair of wings as its only adornment.He took it off and put it on her."The charm has many meanings.I could tell you all of them, but I'll just tell you only one of them."He held the charm in his hand."This will remind you that even when I'm away, I'm there beside you.No wars will take me away from you.Nothing will keep me away from you."He held her face between his hands."You are me.And I am you.We may be in separate bodies, but we are one were it counts."

The two kissed, a scene that the world saw.Everyone who saw it was touched.This was what their souls needed.Tears shone from their eyes as a weight lifted from their hearts.Those who had misgivings of Relena's choice of a husband found that their justifications were wrong.They saw, with their own eyes, that the soldier their symbol had married was truly in love with her.The ones who had felt that the world had given the young woman too many responsibilities were gratified to find that the Vice Foreign Minister was not alone, and never will be.She had a partner who will be with her through the obstacles that life will put upon her.Thus, the people looked on at a scene that will forever be engraved into history.

Well, minna, did you enjoy it?I was really touched by the song, and thought of Heero and Relena for this songfic.***grin***Well, tell me what you think about this by sending to [aylah001@yahoo.com][1].Visit my webpage, honorably called [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].Until next time, ne?

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



End file.
